


if you need an extra pair of hands

by nobodynoticedquint



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Chemistry, F/F, Flirting, Harry Potter References, Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 11:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodynoticedquint/pseuds/nobodynoticedquint
Summary: Julia Wicker just wanted to study. Just once. Alas, Marina's nosy tendencies are somewhat distracting.





	if you need an extra pair of hands

          "Are you actually doing complex equations right now?" Marina's voice echoed from behind Julia and the latter shrugged noncommittally, moving to hide her papers from view. A slight smirk graced Marina's features and she motioned with her hand a spell. The papers flew through the air. "Accio whatever it is you're trying to hide." She joked, examining them for a moment. Quantum chemistry outlines and various equations filled the notepad.  
  
  
          Julia sat back, waiting for the inevitable jab for a moment. She didn't turn to look at Marina, who was mumbling to herself. The notepad was tossed onto the table and Julia heard the clicking of heels her hedge witch companion made her exit.   
  
  
          She pulled the papers toward herself, intent on continuing her plans for experimentation to make the theoretical more than. There were red markings on the page. Diagrams were adjusted and numbers were crossed out. One sentence stood out from the rest. It was at the very top of the page; a note Marina had written for her.   
  
  
          "Never would have taken you for a physical chemist. Let me know if you figure this out and you need an extra set of hands."   
  
  
          Back to work she went, drawing and charting. Maybe sometimes she snapped a photo and messaged it to Marina.   
  
  
          Maybe sometimes, Marina responded.

**Author's Note:**

> note: this is a reupload from my old account, which I deleted! I did not steal :)


End file.
